Matchmaking is a colloquial term given to the process of introducing two or more persons for the purpose of potentially developing a relationship. From the perspective of the matchmaker, i.e., a person introducing two or more acquaintances to one another, there can be a wide spectrum of involvement. At one end, where the matchmaker is substantially disconnected, the acquaintances can be introduced solely by virtue of their relationship status—for example, each acquaintance may be single and seeking a relationship. At the other, more involved end of the spectrum, considerable thought, time, and energy can be expended considering a probability that two or more people will be happy in a relationship together. Whether or not a person believes that two people would make a good couple is likely influenced by complex biological, physiological, and socioeconomic factors; to some, this leads to a simple “gut feeling” about the relationship compatibility of acquaintances.
Social media outlets such as Facebook, MySpace, LinkedIn, and others provide users the capability to define their own on-line profile, which other users can typically access, if they are given permission by the account holder. So-called “on-line dating” sites such as Match.com and eHarmony.com have grown in popularity in part because much of the “matchmaking” is done for the user using computer algorithms. Another reason behind the success of electronic dating sites is the capability to learn about a potential relationship partner under conditions of anonymity before meeting face-to-face. For example, users can view profiles, pictures, and other media to build an impression and ultimately determine if they are interested in the person.
Online dating sites often utilize user-fillable forms that seek to build a user profile with questions like: “How tall are you?” “What is your eye color?” “What is your faith?” “What is your level of education?” “What do you like to do in your free time?” among others. Aside from these demographic-type questions, some sites attempt to gain insight into users' personalities by asking questions relating to social behaviors, like “How often do you drink?” “What kind of movies do you like?” etc. The compiled results can then be used to match two or more people together based on similarity of the answers given.